Every Time
by Ruthyroo
Summary: What i would have liked to see in tonight's E4 episode. Stendan smut.


**Every Time :)**

Does he really think that I can't feel him trace his fingers down my back? I love the way he wakes me up; life doesn't get better than this. I pretend that I'm asleep, trying my hardest to stay still although it's hard when his touch makes my whole body shiver. I feel him press himself up against me, his cock feels so hard and I want to show him how excited he makes me feel. Morning glory has definitely set in and not just for him. I should let him know that I'm awake, but I love the little things he does to me when he thinks I'm asleep.

His fingers are replaced with his tongue and as he starts to kiss my back gently, I have to cover my mouth to stop my moan escaping. The effect he has on me and the way he makes me feel is just amazing, I'm so happy with him. I roll on to my stomach as if his kissing has annoyed me somehow and with my eyes still closed I don't let on to him that I'm awake. He doesn't give up though and he tickles my back some more. I feel his hand over my bum and I open my legs slightly, hoping that he won't notice.

I feel him kissing the cheeks of my bum, his lips feel perfect against my skin and I can't help but wonder what his next move will be. I feel him push my legs further apart and he kneels down in-between my legs, I think I've died and gone to heaven. I moan loudly when I feel his tongue against my hole and he knows now that I'm awake. I've never let anyone else touch me the way he does, but when I'm with him I can relax and I find it easy to let myself go.

Feeling him licking, kissing and penetrating my hole with his tongue is nearly enough to send me over the edge. He comes up for breath and I see my chance to roll over on to my back, it's only fair he does something about the hardness he's created. He looks at me and smiles, fuck he looks so beautiful, I'm sure I could cum just by looking at him. I can see the lust in his eyes, I love it when he wakes up hungry, he completely controls me now, gone are the days when I controlled him.

He teases me at first by sucking on my balls, he's feeling extra playful this morning and he wants me to beg him. I last a little while, his little kisses and teasing strokes are just making me frustrated, especially when I want him to engulf every inch of me. I try to move his head a little, ye know give him a gentle push in the right direction, but I just hear a goofy laugh instead. I thought I'd never get used to that laugh, but I did and I fucking love it now.

I can't take any more teasing and I beg him like I've never begged anyone before. He gets straight to it, like it was just as hard for him to resist. He sucks on me so vigorously, just the way I like, it's hard to believe he has only ever had two men; he sucks cock like a porn star. I hold on to his head, pulling his hair a little and I watch him bob up and down on me. What a fucking beautiful sight, I could never get enough of him and as I explode in to his mouth he turns me on even more by swallowing every drop.

I wait a couple of minutes, I need to get my breath back and then I push him on to his back and straddle him. I pin his arms down so he can't escape and crush our lips together. I kiss him passionately, our tongues exploring each other's mouth and in this moment I know that he was made for me. I move my kiss from his mouth to his neck; he loves it when I do that and I work my way down to his perfectly erect nipples.

I tease him the way he teased me only he's not as controlled as me, something along the lines of "_Brendan just get on with it will_ _you_" not exactly the most romantic thing to say, but then it's just another reason why I love him so much…his honesty. I take his cock in my mouth and give him the same pleasurable treatment that he gave me. I feel his warm cum hit the back of my throat and like him minutes ago I swallow the lot, to not swallow his cum would be a crime, especially when it tastes so good.

I tell him to roll over and lift his bum up which he does straight away; he knows what is coming to him. He has the most gorgeous, pert bum that I have ever seen and if I could, I'd tattoo my name all over it. I get him ready by fucking him with my fingers; I love nothing more than watching him stick his arse out, begging me to give him the real thing. I want to give him everything…I want to give him the world and as I enter him I know there could be nothing on earth as good as this.

I fuck him hard from behind, my legs start to shake as the ecstasy I feel right now takes over my body. He is never quiet and this fine morning is no exception, even I can't stay controlled and I lose myself in him completely. Neither of us hears the door opening only the frightened scream from a confused Leah. I pull out of him and he grabs a towel and rushes out of the door, I throw on a t-shirt and boxers and follow him. I wonder how we are going to get out of this one.

He tells Leah that we were play fighting and she seems to except that which I'm pleased about as the last thing I want to do is scare her.

"Did she ask who won?"

"No why does it matter?"

"No it doesn't matter. No, but I know she's a clever kid. You got to make it look believable.

"What, you trying to say that I'm scrawny?"

"No, no, not at all, no."

"Leah did ye dad tell ye who won? I won yeah. Uncle Brrrendann won!"

"I'll show you who's scrawny!"

And he pushes me against the wall and brings our lips together again, showing me exactly who won and it's not me, it's him…every time.

**Please review xx xx xx**


End file.
